


That Girl Is Dangerous

by vampirewarden



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Amanda bc why not, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, Undercover, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewarden/pseuds/vampirewarden
Summary: Amanda goes undercover as a stripper, and Olivia likes what she sees.Extended edition/rework of my "strip club/undercover" one-shot that can be found in my prompt collection.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	That Girl Is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, Goose. Eat your heart out lol

“Rollins, you’re going undercover.”

Amanda rolled her eyes, turning to face Olivia. “Why me? Can’t Kat do it?”

Olivia shook her head, gesturing towards Kat. “She went under last time. It’s your turn.”

Amanda groaned. “C’mon Liv, I don’t want to go under as a stripper, I don’t have the body for it.”

“Yes, you do.” Kat chimed in, giving Amanda a pointed look. The blonde just sighed.

“Fine. But drinks are on you tonight, Tamin.”

* * *

A few days went by before they had the information they needed to send Amanda into the club. On a sunny Thursday morning, Olivia beckoned the detective into her office with a wave of her hand.

“What’s up?”

Olivia motioned for Amanda to sit down. “I thought we should go over the details of your operation.” She said. “It’s been a long time since you’ve gone undercover and I don’t want you to feel unsafe.”

“Thanks, Liv.”

“So, are you clear on what you need to do?”

“Yeah. Find proof that Mike’s trafficking girls from his club.”

“You’ve got two nights to do it. We were able to get someone from Vice, I think his name was Rhys, to pose as a pimp and get you hired at the club, but I want you in and out of there as quickly as possible.”

Amanda nodded, absentmindedly chewing her fingernails. “I got it, Olivia.”

“Oh, and don’t worry, you won’t have to actually strip. You’re not one of Mike’s girls - as far as he’s concerned you’re just there to bring in some money because Rhys owes him. You just have to dance around a little and look hot, which shouldn’t be too difficult for you.”

Amanda’s cheeks flushed and she looked up at Olivia, but the brunette’s eyes were still on the files in front of her, and she kept talking as though she hadn’t just knocked Amanda’s world upside down with an off-hand compliment.

“Kat will be at the club tomorrow night to keep an eye on you. I’ve got Saturday covered. We’ve got your back - you’re more important than this case.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you know what you’re wearing?”

The question caught Amanda off guard and she stopped chewing on her nails, sitting up a little straighter. “Ah, yeah, I went shopping last night and found a couple of things.”

“Good.” Olivia adjusted her glasses, giving Amanda a quick once-over. “You’re gonna do great, Rollins.”

Amanda smiled, letting out a nervous laugh as she stood from her chair. “I hope so. It’d be nice to bring home some tips.”

* * *

According to Kat, Amanda’s first night at the club had gone incredibly well.

“She’s a natural!” The detective had said. “Hell, she almost had me dropping twenties!”

Upon hearing that, Olivia had come prepared. Dressed in a strapless black dress that clung to all the right places and carrying a matching clutch full of extra cash, she sauntered into the club on Saturday evening. She was slightly overdressed for this particular scene, but it had been a while since she’d had a chance to go out and she wanted to take advantage of it.

She was less than three steps into the club when she spotted Amanda. Dressed in a black latex bodysuit and heels that had to be at least six inches, she was schmoozing some old guy at his table. Olivia watched, awestruck, as Amanda ran her manicured nails up the man’s chest, leaning in close and whispering something in his ear. She really did look like she’d done this before.

_ I wonder what Amanda got up to in Georgia, anyway.  _ Olivia thought, watching the blonde out of the corner of her eye. She looked strangely comfortable, and she was practically glowing under the dim lighting of the club.

A few minutes passed by before the speakers overhead squealed to life, the feedback noise from the microphone making everyone flinch. “Alright gentlemen, it is my absolute pleasure to introduce to you our newest dancer, Peach!”

Whistles and catcalls echoed around the room as Amanda picked her way through the crowd. She carefully climbed onto the stage before turning around, her eyes scanning the room. When her gaze locked onto Olivia’s she offered up a small smile. She almost looked nervous, but as soon as the music started all of that faded away.

Olivia knew she was just here to keep an eye on Amanda, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the detective. Amanda twirled around effortlessly onstage, and every ounce of her was practically dripping sex. Olivia shifted slightly in her seat, feeling a little guilty for the way she was eyeing her colleague.

She supposed she’d had feelings for Amanda for quite some time now. There was an attraction there from the moment the cute, sassy little detective had first walked into the precinct, and it had only grown over time. Something about the way she carried herself, the slight accent when she spoke, the look in her eyes when she got excited about a case...all of it drove Olivia crazy, and she’d been hesitant to admit it, even to herself. But tonight, sitting here, she couldn’t deny it.

When the song ended she felt disappointed, eyes still glued to Amanda as she collected the money that was being thrown at her. As soon as she was offstage, she headed straight for Olivia. 

To keep up appearances, Amanda dropped herself into Olivia’s lap, allowing the other woman’s arms to settle loosely around her waist. She wiggled her hips slightly, breath catching as she noticed the way Olivia was regarding her.

“You like the show, sweetheart?” Amanda drawled, her accent played up even more than usual. Olivia stammered for a moment before regaining her composure, nodding as she pulled Amanda a little closer.

The blonde leaned forward, her breath tickling Olivia’s neck as she whispered in her ear. “No info yet. I think Mike’s a little paranoid.” She followed the statement by drawing her hands slowly up Olivia’s sides, stopping at her shoulders. “I’ll try to get something out of him tonight, maybe after I’ve raked in some more cash for the club.”

Olivia swallowed hard, trying to slow her breathing down as her eyes met Amanda’s. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the club, maybe it was the fact that the younger woman was currently grinding into her lap, but she suddenly felt incredibly confident. Powerful, even.

“How much for a private room?”

Amanda quirked a brow, smiling as she slid off of the captain’s lap. “Uh, I didn’t think that was your scene.”

Olivia shook her head, reaching for her clutch before pulling out a wad of cash and shoving it at Amanda. “I want a private room with you.” She clarified. “You said you needed more cash for the club, right?”

Amanda looked at her captain warily. “Liv, are you sure? This isn’t one of those fancy strip clubs. Mike’s got cameras in there, and he watches them on a live feed. We have to make it look real.”

“Then we make it look real if that’s okay with you.”

Butterflies danced in Amanda’s stomach. She’d never allowed her feelings for Olivia to come to the surface before, always figuring it was better to ignore them than pursue anything with her superior officer. But she knew she couldn’t say no when the perfect opportunity presented itself.

“Yeah, it’s fine by me.” She felt her cheeks flush pink as she reached out and took Olivia by the hand, tucking the money into her cleavage. “Let’s go.”

* * *

A handful of minutes later, the two women were closed off in a room near the back of the club, Olivia perched awkwardly on a wobbly chair, eyes trained nervously on the barely noticeable camera in the corner. “Don’t worry, Liv.” Amanda said, once again placing herself in the brunette’s lap. “They’re just there to make sure the girls are ‘working’. And they don’t have microphones.” She ran her fingers through Olivia’s hair, softly kneading at her scalp.

“Amanda, we don’t have to do this. I can make up an excuse and leave right now.”

“No, trust me. I’d rather be in here with you than one of the pervs out there.” Amanda buried her face in Olivia’s shoulder, rolling her hips so she could grind down on Olivia’s thigh. The captain stifled a gasp, shifting under Amanda’s weight.

“Too much?” Amanda asked, sitting up slightly. She was surprised to see how flushed Olivia’s face was, her breathing already becoming ragged. Olivia blinked a few times before shaking her head.

“No, it’s fine, it’s just…”

“What?”

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment before pulling Amanda into a chaste kiss. The blonde let out a startled yelp as her lips met Olivia’s, and they stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away.

“Amanda, I…” Olivia began to speak but Amanda interrupted her.

“Don’t you dare apologize for that, Olivia Benson. Don’t you dare.” Amanda smiled before leaning back down, capturing Olivia in another kiss. She moaned softly when she felt Olivia bury a hand in her hair, pulling at the roots. The brunette took the chance to deepen the kiss, her tongue moving against Amanda’s.

“Fucking hell, Olivia.” Amanda breathed, breaking the kiss once more so she could stand up. She dragged Olivia up with her, carefully guiding the other woman backward towards the chaise lounge that was against the wall as they kissed again.

When the backs of Olivia’s knees hit the lounge, she sat down, attempting to pull Amanda back onto her lap. The blonde resisted, however, giggling when Olivia pulled away from their kiss to pout.

“Patience, captain. I’ve been thinking about this for a long, long time.” Amanda reached behind Olivia and unzipped her dress, prompting the brunette to lift her hips just enough to shimmy out of it.

Amanda’s breath stopped as soon as Olivia sat back down, biting her lip nervously and looking up at Amanda through thick eyelashes. She hadn’t been wearing a bra, and Amanda could barely process the sight in front of her. She surged forward, pushing Olivia onto her back and kissing her, hot and messy.

Olivia whined, reaching up and unzipping Amanda’s bodysuit. She peeled the offending garment off of the blonde and Amanda kicked it to the floor, now completely naked save for the fishnets and the heels that had somehow stayed on.

Underneath the dim fluorescent lighting, Amanda was radiant. Olivia raked her eyes down the detective’s body, trying to commit every detail to memory. Just as she hooked a leg around Amanda’s waist in an attempt to flip them over, Amanda seized her wrists and pinned them above her head.

“Olivia, I know you like to be in charge, but for tonight, you’re mine.” She whispered, planting kisses across the brunette’s jawline. Olivia shuddered underneath her before nodding, tilting her head back to allow Amanda access to her neck.

Amanda kissed a line down Olivia’s neck, stopping to nip at her pulse point. Olivia let out a low groan, shifting so she could wedge one knee between Amanda’s legs. The blonde shifted her hips back, grinding on Olivia’s thigh for only a moment before she slid down even further.

Her lips ghosted across Olivia’s chest; as much as she longed to spend time there, she knew this wasn’t the place for that. She crawled down, leaving a trail of kisses on tanned skin until her mouth was hovering just above the waistband of Olivia’s panties.

Blue eyes looked up at Olivia, hesitation flitting through them. “Are you sure?” Amanda whispered, hands coming to rest on Olivia’s hips.

“Yes.”

Amanda hooked her fingers into the black lace and pulled them off of Olivia before pushing the captain’s legs apart. She paused for just a moment to kiss the insides of Olivia’s thighs, eliciting a delicious little whine from the captain, who was usually so poised and put-together.

The mere thought that she could make Olivia come undone like this was enough to make Amanda’s head spin. “What do you need, Liv?”

“Amanda,  _ please. _ ”

“Please what, baby?”

Olivia twisted a little under Amanda’s grasp, her hands coming down to find purchase in blonde hair. “Fuck…”

Amanda decided that was good enough. She closed the gap between them, licking a broad stripe through Olivia’s folds before dipping her tongue inside. Olivia choked back a scream, her grip on the back of Amanda’s head tightening.

“God, you taste so fucking good.” Amanda whispered, pausing to plant a soft kiss on Olivia’s clit before licking back into her. Olivia gasped, her back arching off the lounge as she tried desperately to deepen the contact.

Amanda pulled back, smirking. “Not yet, Liv.” She slid up the captain’s body, her hair tickling across Olivia’s skin. “I want you to come on my fingers like a good girl. Do you want that?”

“God, yes, please.”

“On your hands and knees.”

Olivia obeyed rather quickly, flipping over so she could sink forward onto her elbows, spreading her knees apart to give Amanda even better access.

“You’ve done this before.” Amanda stated, running a hand over the curve of Olivia’s ass. She trailed her fingers downwards before sliding two of them inside of Olivia slowly, curling them as she did.

“And you’ve done  _ this _ before.” Olivia groaned, burying her face in her arms. Amanda laughed, adding a third finger as she slid her other hand up Olivia’s spine. She grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged gently, just enough to get another low whine out of her lover.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this, Liv. All filled up and dripping wet for me.” Amanda purred, pumping in and out of Olivia torturously slow. “I’ve wanted to see you like this for so long.” She tugged at Olivia’s hair again, slightly harder this time.

Olivia rolled her hips back, desperate to establish a more aggressive rhythm, but Amanda wasn’t so easily swayed. “You’re so desperate.” She whispered, withdrawing her fingers completely.

“Amanda, stop teasing.”

“Or what?”

Olivia just groaned at that, pushing her hips back yet again.

“Please, Amanda, I need you.”

Finally, Amanda relented, driving her fingers back into the brunette. Olivia reached a hand back to play with her clit, and within seconds Amanda could feel her pulsating around her fingers.

“Come on baby, come for me.”

With a strangled moan that sounded somewhat like Amanda’s name, Olivia came, stars filling her vision and blood pounding in her ears. Amanda continued slowly fucking her until she came down, and then removed her fingers carefully. She tapped Olivia on the hip, prompting the other woman to roll onto her back.

“That was fucking incredible.” Olivia breathed, watching with wide eyes as Amanda licked her fingers clean.

“You’re fucking incredible, Olivia Benson.” Amanda laid down on the lounge next to Olivia, tracing a hand up and down her body. When she looked back up, the captain’s eyes had darkened.

“I think it’s time I return the favor.”

* * *

Odafin Tutuola had entered the club approximately an hour after Olivia, looking around the room for either her or Rollins. He had planned on surprising Olivia and relieving her of her duties early so she could spend some time with Noah. With dismay, he realized neither of them were anywhere to be seen.

“Hey, you.” Fin stopped one of the bouncers as he walked toward him. “I’m looking for Peach. Heard she was new and I wanted to check her out.”

“Oh, you’re a little late, buddy. Peach disappeared into a private room nearly 40 minutes ago. Haven’t heard from her since, so I’m assuming whoever’s in there with her is having a hell of a time.

“Thanks anyway.” Fin kept walking, heading towards the back of the club where the private rooms were located. He was worried; it wasn’t like Amanda to do something like this, even undercover, and he was hoping she hadn’t gotten herself into trouble. As he neared the hallway that led to the rooms, he was stopped by another bouncer.

“Sir, unless you have a dancer with you, you’re not permitted back here.”

Fin was about to turn around and leave when he heard an all-too-familiar voice ring out from somewhere behind the bouncer.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , you’re so wet, baby.”

No. No way. Was that Olivia? Fin thought for a moment. It didn’t take long to put the pieces together when a second voice rang out.

“Oh my God, Olivia, don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop.”

Holy  _ shit. _

Fin made an excuse to the bouncer before turning around and heading back towards the stage. He sat down at a table, trying not to think about what was going on a few yards behind him. This wasn’t entirely unexpected - anyone in the city could see that the two women were head over heels for each other - but he hadn’t expected to practically walk in on it happening.

Less than ten minutes later, Amanda came strutting out from the hallway. Her hair was a mess, her face was flushed, and she was looking all too pleased with herself. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Fin, turning quickly towards the staff door to head for the dressing rooms. Shortly after that, Olivia came out, looking wary. Her eyes widened when they met with Fin’s.

“Have a good time back there?” Fin stood to meet Olivia, trying to keep his tone neutral.

Olivia just stared at him for a moment. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I figured you could use a break, but it seems to me you already got one.”

Olivia’s face turned bright red. “Oh my God, Fin, I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect you to show up.”

Fin just laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it Olivia, your secret is safe with me. Just please don’t let me overhear anything like that ever again.”

“Of course.” Olivia was relieved, thankful that it had been Fin that had caught her and not Carisi or Kat. Suddenly, Fin’s phone buzzed and he quickly scanned the screen before looking back up at Olivia.

“Go grab your girl, Liv. She just texted me and said she has all the info she needs.”

“What? Already?”

“Yeah. Something about Mike really enjoying the show….was she that good onstage?”

Olivia’s face paled. “Oh, God.”

“Something wrong?”

“The fucking cameras. Fin, there are cameras in the private rooms.”

Fin could barely contain his laughter. “Jesus, Liv. Well, at least it seemed to work. Looks like we have what we need.”

Olivia swallowed hard, shaking her head. She couldn’t believe she’d forgotten. “I suppose. I’ll go grab her. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Roger that."

As Olivia turned towards the staff door, she paused, looking back towards Fin. “Oh, and Fin?”

“Yeah?”

“When you seize the security footage, do me a favor and ‘lose’ the tape for room nine.”

“Will do. Tell me something, though. How exactly did Amanda manage to seduce you in the back room of a grungy strip club, in the middle of an investigation?”

Olivia shrugged. “That girl is dangerous, what else can I say?”

And with that, she was off to fetch Amanda, hoping to hell and back that she wouldn’t have to be the one to interrogate Mike after what he just saw.


End file.
